


The Ballerina and the Sun

by Fishpri



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Ballet, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishpri/pseuds/Fishpri
Summary: Chris goes to Harbor View Arts Academy, one of the most prestigious high schools for the arts, with his best friend Josh. Little did he know, his life would change forever when he was late to class and took a shortcut to save time. He saw the most beautiful girl dancing by herself through the floor length windows, graceful and methodical. He was only able to stop for a moment, before she saw him watching her and both her and time froze. He ran off to class, with a smile on his face, and a story for Josh.All of our favorite protagonists from Until Dawn attend in this arts school AU. Focused mostly on Chris/Ashley because they are just too cute.





	

Ashley  
Ballet was the biggest joy she had in her life. Her parents only sent her to an arts high school on the condition she major in literary arts, but Ashley Brown's passion was for ballet. Ever since she was young, when her parents took her to see a performance of Swan Lake, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the dancer's grace and flowing movements. The way their tutu's rippled as they moved from pirouette to plie and all sorts of fluid movements made possible by their pointe shoes. She needed to be as graceful as them, as beautiful; her heart had been set on that and nothing else. Immediately, she begged her parents to enroll her in classes, and eventually they conceded, hoping it would be just a phase.  
Years later, dance was still a part of her life, and as she was looking at high schools, Harbor View Arts Academy was perfect to continue her dreams. When she approached her parents, she highlighted their fine literary arts program, hoping that they wouldn't notice that she had signed up for mostly dance classes. They did, and called the school to change her schedule to mainly writing courses. Luckily, after the first semester, they didn't check as often so Ashley was able to enjoy more freedom.  
When she wasn’t studying or in class, Ashley would be in the studio, practicing her ballet. It was both calming and frustrating, well, only frustrating when she was having an off day or the previous class didn't bother to replace the resin by the door for their pointe shoes. The windows provided perfect natural lighting, and spring was around the corner so the sun shone more and more each day. And one day, she would find someone who would be brighter than any sunlight that came through those windows. 

~~

Chris  
Today was it, today was the day Chris Hartley and Josh Washington would be finding out if they were sharing any classes. It was their second semester of their second year at Harbor View Academy, and they were completely excited to mess around in learning filmography. Josh was an adept director, and Chris only really cared about filming on phones, but the two always managed to work out some sick home videos that they would invite friends over to watch with promises of popcorn and pop.  
He wanted to design his own apps someday, but figured that media arts at Harbor View wouldn't be too terrible, especially since he could partner with Josh, someone he could rely on. They already drove their teachers wild, but somehow always managed to be in the same classes and get good grades. Chris was always looking for new adventures, and he would find one some day, when he would be late to class, and during a shortcut get caught in a mesmerizing dance of the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this as much as I can, I promise!! I know it's just a small beginning, but it's late and I'm sick, and I have a meeting in the afternoon so my apologies that it's so short. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
